


Logan's Mermaid's Tail

by Pink_Aesthetic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Bonding, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Evil Deceit Sanders, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Deceit Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, I'm adding tags as I both write the chapters and edit the outline, Magic, Magical Contracts, Mermaid Patton, Mermaid Virgil, Mermaids, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, So tags will appear and possibly disappear randomly, Trust, Unrequited Crush, Wizards, have fun with that, misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pink_Aesthetic
Summary: Logan moves out to lighthouse of a small town to get away from civilization and study his magic in peace.This didn’t work out too well as he meets Patton, a bubbly mermaid that really wants to be friends. Logan finds that he doesn't mind the new company.My entry for the 2019 Sanders Sides Reverse Big Bang.((I am so so sorry I didn't finish, it became a much larger project then I thought it would be, but I'm going to keep writing till I finish!!))





	1. Logan Hates People

Moving out to the small town on the shore was supposed to be a liberating experience for Logan. It was not. The hypothesis that the less people around the less people he would have to interact with did not account for the fact that people in small towns were much more friendly, or, at least, were much more nosey, than those in cities.

In an attempt to lower his contact with people he found himself within his small cottage much more than he had spent in his small abode in the city, something he didn’t particularly like. See, he also moved out here to be near the ocean, and currently his small cottage was a few miles away from the shore. He had been hoping he could spend most his time in town, maybe open a storefront for some of his potions and spells, but no, that was apparently too much to ask from the introverted wizard.

When he had first arrived he was sure the town’s curiosity would calm and he would have peace. However, seems the town never had anything interesting happen to it and a new wizard taking home was the grandest thing to happen in years. So, of course, no one would shut up about it and everyone felt the need to stop him on the streets to make pleasantries, ask questions, and generally get in the way of his shopping. 

Today was, regrettably, one of the days he must go shopping, for he was running low on eggs and milk and bread and soap and just about everything else since he had definitely been avoiding the mile trek just to be bombarded with much too friendly townsfolk. But now the trek was unavoidable so he packed a bag with the last of his bread and cheese, for a later snack, and a gold portion of his silver coins and headed out. 

He only made it till he could see the tops of the store buildings and the ocean beyond before he was stopped. A man with a donkey pulling a cart crossed his path. The man had apparently heard all about the mysterious wizard who was always so busy that he could not head to town often, and the man was just tickled pink to have met Logan before he left again to the next town. Logan didn’t see any reason to correct the man that he was not at all busy, really, and was just avoiding people. That would have just made the conversation longer. 

Stepping into town, thankfully, no one stopped him for chatter, but he did notice a few people stop to watch him. He wasn’t sure of that was better or worse.

The market was heavy with the smell of salt and fish, something Logan could not find unpleasant. He strayed away from the left side of the street, crowded with hooded tents that sold fish and dried fruit and herbs and knick knacks and trinkets. He instead passed along the right where storefronts stood tall. He was tempted to peek into the bookstore as he passed but he knew that a peek would most likely lead to him wasting away his daylight and silver coins. Instead he hurried past, and headed to the corner store instead. 

“Well there he is!” The man at the counter exclaimed, Logan couldn’t recall his name, “I was just sayin’ it’s been so long since you last came I was thinkin’ you’d moved out again!” He man addressed the young woman at the counter, “Wasn’t I just sayin’ that Darcy? That I thought are ol’ Logan here had moved out?”

The woman, Darcy, looked slightly uncomfortable as she nodded, “You sure were Bill, now about my peaches?”

“Alright, don' get your panties in a twist there Darcy, I’ve got your peaches.” Bill turned towards a crate full of peaches and pulled out a couple, placing them on the counter, “Usually that be nine silver coins for the six peaches, but, for you Darcy,” he winked at her, “I’ll lower it to six.”

Darcy was now visibly uncomfortable as she pulled out her coins. “Why thank you Bill, that's very kind,” she said curtly, slapping nine coins on the counter a little harder than necessary, “I’ll see you again next week.” She then stomped out of the corner store. 

“I don’t think she favored your advances,” Logan said, he wasn’t much for small talk but he couldn’t help stating the obvious.

“Eh- She’ll come around,” Bill replied, waving it off, “What can I get our famous wizard today?”

“I’m not famous,” Logan corrected, “Eggs, milk and cinnamon, if you will.”

“Well you’re sure famous ‘round here.” Bill set about gathering Logan’s items, “That’ll be twenty coins.”

“Twenty? That seems like much.”

“Cinnamon’s expensive Logan, gotta get all the way from the south east regions.”

Logan grumbled as he placed his coins on the counter and put his goods in his bag, “Thank you.”

“Come back soon now, Logan, can’t spend all your time alone it that little ol’ cottage of yours,” Bill said, waving as he turned to leave. 

“Oh, Bill, you are never gonna believe what has happened!” Some woman came rushing in, forcing Logan to jump out of the way as she headed straight for the counter. Logan tsked at her rudeness and continued for the door. “Old Tanner has just passed!”

“Now why wouldn’t I believe that?” Bill asked gruffly, “That old man’s been managing that lighthouse since I was a babe.”

Logan paused with his hand on the door handle, listening over his shoulder.

“It’s still a tragedy, Bill! Poor man passing out there all alone! He ain’t got no family either, Bill, they’re passing ‘round a tin to pay for his funeral,” The woman exclaimed. 

“The real tragedy is that we’ll need a new lighthouse keep! Ain’t no one in this town willing to live out on some isolated island where the sirens can get ya,” Bill replied. 

The woman huffed, “Tanner near came to town everyday, he wa’n’t isolated, and no such thing as sirens either Bill, old wives’ tales!”

“While sirens are lacking in hard proof, mermaids are indeed real and can be nearly as deadly as the tales of sirens,” Logan cut in, stepping away from the door and back towards the counter, “Though I am interested in all this business about a lighthouse.”

“Never took you for a gossipin’ fellow,” Bill mused.

“I do not usually engage in gossiping but this topic has caught my interest. Especially the operation of said lighthouse.”

“My your that wizard aren’t cha’? Logan, right?” The woman said a bit more starstruck than necessary, “Why, you’re not thinkin’ of takin’ old Tanner’s position?”

“I like considering all my options. My current home is a couple miles away, much too far for me to walk everyday, which has been a hindrance, if I could take the housing in the lighthouse, along with the pay of operating it, I would benefit from it largely.”

“Oh but you’re such a young fella’, that old lighthouse will do no good for a young man like you, can’t find a wife all the way out there,” She fussed.

“I thought you said Tanner came to town everyday? Besides, I am not currently, or ever planning to, ‘find a wife’, as you put it.” Logan answered. 

“He came down to go to the pub, the old drunk,” Bill snapped, “You got too much sympathy for ‘im, Jess. He was a public nuisance! But anyhow, it is a lot closer than that lil’ cottage he got. I think Logan will do that old lighthouse good. Besides, maybe he’d actually come by for eggs and such more than once in a blue moon.”

Logan rolled his eyes but didn’t argue, it was currently a blue moon and his first time in town this month, so what Bill said was accurate, even if he had meant it in a figurative sense. The three continued their conversation until a customer came in and Bill shooed Logan and the woman, Jess, away from the counter and out the small store. Logan asked Jess where he can find more information on the operation of the lighthouse and where he could apply for the job. Jess hesitantly told him where, while also mumbling about young men wasting their lives away. 

He had been given the job with hardly an interview as his apparent reputation was enough and the need for a lighthouse keeper was somewhat urgent. He was offered ten silver coins a week, a good amount for merely the upkeep of a lighthouse.

The lighthouse was atop a man made island about half a mile off shore. The only way on and off was by boat, or more specifically the ferry that crossed when called upon. The man who ran the ferry was an older teen named Thomas who had taken the job from his father the year before. He seemed to be the most distraught person in town over Tanner’s death, though that wasn’t saying much, seemed no one liked Tanner all that well. 

The lighthouse itself was about two hundred feet with three livable floors near the top. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living area, and kitchen. There was direct access to the small beach that had Logan very intrigued, it sounded like a nice spot to relax.

The next day Logan was packing his things into a rented wagon and trekking the three miles back to town and towards his new home. This was surely to be the beginning of a relaxing and uneventful life. Just as Logan liked it.


	2. Home Sweet Lighthouse

Logan made it to the ferry ten before six at night. Thomas was there waiting for him, his face lit up by a lantern hanging on a post, a pleasant smile and a wetness to his eyes. Why exactly Thomas was holding back tears Logan couldn’t be fully sure, but he believed it was most likely due to Tanner’s passing.

“Evening Logan,” Thomas said, holding out his hand

Logan dropped the handles of the cart to shake it, “Evening. It was Thomas, correct?”

“Yep. You need any help there? You must have been dragging the cart a while,” Thomas asked.

“I am stronger than I appear,” Logan responded, “But I will not turn down your offer.”

“Just climb aboard, I’ll get your cart on.”

Logan nodded as he climbed up the short board onto the small boat. Thomas trailed behind with the cart, surprisingly huffing with strain, “You really must be strong, this thing is heavy.”

“If I am being honest, if you find my cart that troublesome after only pulling it a mere few feet you may just be lacking in any physical strength,” Logan stated, adjusting his glasses.

Thomas laughed, setting down the court on the dock of the boat, “Probably.”

“Well, is there anything I can assist you with as we depart?”

Thomas grabbed the lantern off the dock and hung it by the door of the wheelhouse, “Nope, I got it from here, just sit tight. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Thomas untied the boat and walked touched one of the four oars that stuck out from the boat, he said a few words under his breath and the our began to glow a shimmering pink color and lifted itself from the water. Thomas repeated the process with the other three oars before taking his place at the helm.

Logan’s curiosity was peaked, “You are a wizard?”

“Uh- well kinda, I mostly only know the spells my father taught me. Which are only really useful for managing the ferry. The spell I just used will make the oars move by themselves so all I have to do is steer,” Thomas explained, the oars lowering themselves into the water and began pushing the boat forward. 

“Fascinating,” Logan said, poking one of the oars, “I have heard of magic being specialized for single jobs, but I’ve never seen it in practice.”

“My grandmother created the spells when my grandfather could no longer pay for help. She was a witch and she put a lot of time and research into perfecting the spells and then teaching them to my grandfather. Then my grandfather taught them to my father when he was ready, and then my father taught me, and uh- I hope to teach my kid the spells someday too.”

“Do you have a kid?”

“Heh, not yet! I’m waiting for the right fellow first.”

“Well then, I wish you luck on your romantic endeavors,” Logan joked, “May you find the perfect man.”

“And same to you,” Thomas shot back, “May you find the perfect partner as well.”

“Oh, I have no plans on searching for a partner. Maybe if the feelings arise from a friendship, but otherwise, I’d like to avoid all the strenuous dating and such.” Logan explained. 

“I’m sure you’ll meet someone lovely,” Thomas said. The boat bumped against the lighthouse’s dock and the pink Fglow of the oars faded as they lowered into the water. Thomas tied the boat to post and set up the ramp. “You need any help with your cart?”

Logan chuckled, “That will not be necessary from you.”

Thomas gasped dramatically, “Logan, how dare you! I am fully capable of pulling your cart.”

“Clearly.” Logan pulled the cart off the boat and onto the dock, “See you in the morning Thomas.”

“See ya,” Thomas chirped, untying the boat and drifting off. 

Logan pulled the cart up the door of the lighthouse without so much as a labored breath, Thomas was really weak. He pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door, which he felt was a little redundant, but he was thankful for the added security.

Inside was a large room with bare stone floors and a staircase spiraling against the wall, lanterns leading the way around. The ceiling was probably one hundred feet above the ground. Which was approximately around one hundred and thirty two steps to the living area above. He’d have to move his things individually. 

The cart didn’t fit within the door so with a sigh, Logan began to unpack everything into the... entry room, he supposed. Once all his crates and bags were placed in the middle of the floor he grabbed his overnight bag, a bag full of the necessity he’d need when he didn’t get all of his stuff unpacked the first night, and headed up the many stairs, lighting the lanterns as he went. He had been planning on getting at least some of his stuff set up, but it wasn’t looking good for unpacking tonight. 

At the top of the stairs it opened up to the living area, still fully furnished and, to Logan’s dismay, fully trashed. He may have never met Tanner, but looking at the state of the living area he could say without a doubt, that he hated the dead man. Whiskey bottles littered the area, newspaper and mail piled high on the dining room table, a pile of dirty dishes stacked by the stairs up to the second living floor. The mucky lanterns lit everything with a sickly yellow light. He was definitely not bringing any of his things up the stairs until this was cleaned. 

He walked up the second flight of stairs, thankfully only having fifteen steps, and into the kitchen. It was large with a multitude of cabinets and counter space, a wood stove and oven, and even a ice box. Sadly, it wasn’t in any better shape than the living area. The sink held what was probably the rest of the dishes and what looked to be a layer of mold forming on some of the lower plates (he’d probably just throw the lot out and use his own). More empty bottles of alcohol and some half filled ones as well. Broken glass was scattered across the floor and Logan couldn’t imagine someone breaking a glass and leaving it there, but Tanner seemed to have done so, twice.

On the other side of the kitchen was the door to the first bedroom. Logan opened it hesitantly and sighed in relief when it seemed mostly untouched. The furniture inside was dusty and packed crates were stacked around, whatever junk Tanner had that he decided to pack away instead of getting rid of it. At least Tanner hadn’t thrown anything into the ocean. 

Logan exited and headed up to the last living floor and what was supposed to be the master bedroom. The first thing that Logan noticed was the smell, the putrid, sharp smell of vomit wafted out of the bedroom door. Inside the floor was scattered with filthy clothing and even more alcoholic drinks and when Logan lit a lantern he could make out a mostly dried up puddle of vomit by the bed. The bed sheets were on the floor as well, half in the puddle vomit. Oh, by the way, did Logan mention there was vomit in his room? Cause there was vomit in his room. 

Logan gagged and shut the door again, heading back downstairs. He walked into the spare bedroom and pushed all the crates to the side of the room. He pulled the dusty sheets off the bed and inspected the mattress, which seemed perfectly fine. He replaced the sheets with his own clean ones, having decided he would much prefer to sleep here tonight until he could get everything fixed up. 

Before he could fix anything else he headed up all the way to the top of the lighthouse to light it. Logan was charged with lighting the lamp everyday just after sunset. That time would change throughout the year, but Logan was sure he was up to the scheduling challenge. 

Besides, how hard could running a lighthouse be?


	3. Mermaids? It's more likely than you think.

The next morning Logan collected as much trash as he could and brought it down to the docks. When Thomas came by Logan asked if he could dispose of it and if he could do the same again at six, since Logan planned on staying in today to clean. Thomas was glad to help, apologizing on behalf of Tanner that the condition of the living space had become so unlivable. Logan had trouble understanding how someone could be so forgiving and kind, but he was thankful that someone would be the person he would most likely be seeing the most. 

Logan set off cleaning the rest of the lighthouse. Cleaning out the trash and wiping every surface down. It wasn’t until the sun was setting and he lit the light that he felt he was done. With everything fully finished Logan decided to enjoy the selling reason for taking residence in the lone lighthouse- his own private beach.

The island was man made, but years of ocean waves had weared it to look more natural. The lighthouse sat atop an incline to avoid the high tide and ocean storms, the entire island was mostly covered in grass and almost all the way around it was cliff faces, except for a thin little path that tempered down onto a thin sandy little beach that was probably only fifty feet walk from one side of the beach to the other. It was perfect. 

He slung an old blanket over his shoulder and hummed a tune as he made his way down the path. The sun was low in the sky and it would only be another hour or so before it faded over the horizon. He planned to see its descent, remind himself that the entire world isn’t out to get him. A few glasses bottles laid in the sand at the edge of the beach, dangerously close to being taken out to sea. Logan sighed heavily, ten thousand percent done with the previous tenant. He picked up the bottles, set them aside to be removed later, and spread out his blanket on beach. Most people would head to the beach to play in the waves, pick up shells, or, occasionally, read a book, but he felt he could stay here and simply watch the waves for the rest of his life. He yawned and shifted, feeling it was time to head to bed, when something caught his eye.

There was a soft glow in the water, light blue and growing larger and brighter as it made its way to the surface. Logan watched flabbergasted as the glow formed a shape and a head poked out of the water. Luminescent blue scales covered his face and shoulders and his brown hair was laid flat against his head from the weight of the water. The glowing blue shape of a tail twisted around lazily below him and set of wire frame glasses sat on his nose. He smiled brightly and waved at Logan excitedly. A mermaid. 

After the events he’s been through these past three days Logan would like to say he was not surprised by this. In honesty, he nearly started screaming in frustration on the spot. Mermaids, in all his readings, were deadly creatures that brought humans to their dooms by pulling them overboard from ships and into a watery grave. With one being so close to shore he wondered how Tanner or even Thomas had not been dragged away. Perhaps the mermaid had just moved territories?

Either way it was too dangerous for Logan to leave the island until he was certain that the mermaid would not harm either him nor Thomas. The mermaid began to swim closer to shore, but a second mermaid came up behind him, this one with purple scales, and dragged the first down under the water again. 

Peculiar, Logan would have thought that the two would work together, but it seemed the opposite. They could be rivals, but the first did not struggle when being pulled down. A power imbalance may be in place, if mermaids work in groups then the purple one could be the leader. Logan would have to write the entire exchange down to better examine it, he did not want to taint his memory with theories. 

His lantern spell was nearly burned out before he finally closed his notebook. He would not be getting a full night’s rest, a small sacrifice for keeping his theories in tact and not swept away by the waves of dreams. One night would hardly ruin his sleep schedule to an unrepairable state. He did his quick nightly routine before flicking out his spell and headed to bed, he’d need all his rest of he wished to begin investigating the mermaids tomorrow.


	4. The Start of a Beautiful Research Paper

The next day Logan went back out to the shore to see if one of the mermaids would surface again. He had called Thomas ahead of time, thankful the young man had a phone as not many in the small town could afford one quite yet, and told him that he would not be requiring his services for a while until he could solve this problem. He left out that the problem was mermaids, unsure of how he would react, he wished to keep Thomas out of harm's way as much as possible. 

Logan set out his blanket and set down a small picnic basket before sitting with a new book. He could very well watch the waves all day but he knew better than to let his mind become idle, as a working brain was always stronger than a still one. 

He was on the last chapter and halfway through the sandwich he had brought before seeing movement in the waves. A head poked out of the waves, the same mermaid with blue scales as last night. Logan watched and observed as the mermaid swam closer, dipping his head back underwater every now and then before coming even closer. He came all the way up to where Logan believed the sand shelf ended and it sloped into deeper ocean, he was about forty feet from where Logan sat. 

The mermaid ducked underwater and back up again one last time before actually yelling across their distance, “Hiya! I’m Patton!”

Logan stared dumbfounded as the mermaid, Patton it seemed, tried to speak with him. He didn’t respond, so Patton continued at the same volume, “You wanna come in? It’s really hard to yell and I’m not supposed to go past the shelf!”

Logan filed that information away for later. For now he had to deal with the fact the mermaid wished to communicate with him and there was no way he was going to risk going into the water where he can easily be drowned. Instead he put his book away into the picnic basket and gestured for Patton to follow him along the beach. He knew there was small cliff side that was only a foot drop at low tide from the land to the water, but the water itself was fairly deep. He brought his blanket and picnic basket along with him as walked along the edge of the island, eyeing the water every now and then to see if Patton was following.

It was only a couple minutes before he made it to the small cliff and Patton pulled himself up so he his arms were crossed on the ledge, that would get hard to hold after a few minutes but Logan let him be to figure that out himself. Logan set his blanket down a short couple feet away out of reach. 

Patton beamed, “Hi! This was a good idea, this way the waves can’t push me onto the shelf.”

Logan nodded, now that he was close to the mermaid he was a truly beautiful sight. His scales were a baby blue that gleamed and shined in the sun. His features were pleasant; round face, hundreds of freckles, sky blue eyes, button nose, brown hair curling as it began to dry in the sun, his glasses were round and made his eyes look slightly bigger and younger. He was boyish and cute, but still deadly. Logan wasn’t going to risk getting pulled into the ocean because the mermaid had a trusting face. Instead, he pulled out his journal and began to sketch Patton out.

“What are you doing?” Patton asked, tilting his head.

“I am creating a detailed sketch so I have an image when I am doing my research,” Logan explained.

Patton looked even more confused now, “Research of what?”

“Mermaids,” Logan said, “I’ve never met one and I’d like to induct an investigation while I am able to.”

“Oh... You’re very different from the last human,” Patton said.

Logan raised his eyebrow, “Do you mean Tanner, the previous tenant of this lighthouse? Did you know him?”

“No. I tried to talk to him when me and Virgil moved in last year but he just threw a bottle at me,” Patton answered, “Where is he now?”

“He died,” Logan said bluntly.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Patton seemed genuinely apologetic. Logan took note of that.

“No need to be, I did not know him, I’m merely taking up his residence,” Logan explained, “You say you’ve been here for a year? Did any other human besides Tanner know you were here?”

Patton hesitated for a moment, “Um. No. I don’t believe so. You-you don’t seem very upset about Tanner.”

Logan shrugged, “I did not know him, I have not heard the best opinions of him, he left his residence a disaster, and he died of natural causes caused by old age and drinking. There is nothing to be sad about.”

“Is no one sad about Tanner?”

“There are people mourning him. My new friend Thomas knew him for a while, I would not be surprised if his tender heart was saddened by this occurrence, along with a few others around the village. Are you sad for Tanner’s death?”

Patton rested his head on his arms, frowning at Logan with big brown eyes that reminded him of a puppy, “He was a person. It’s sad when someone dies.”

“To some, yes, but people die everyday, for all sorts of reasons. It be foolish for one person to mourn every death,” Logan said. 

This conversation was not at all how he expected this meeting to go. He presumed the mermaid was going to attempt to persuade him closer, find some way to drag him below the waves; or perhaps that he’d get more information about mermaids and there tendencies. However, Patton was instead mourning a man who had only ever thrown a bottle at him. Logan wrote a few notes on sympathy. 

“If you would like, I will leave and give you some time to process, properly mourn and recuperate,” Logan suggested. With Patton's friendly nature he doubted this would be the last time he saw the mermaid.

“That would be nice, yeah,” Patton mumbled, “We can meet back here tomorrow?”

“Sounds lovely, I look forward to seeing you again.” Logan packed his items and stood, “It was nice meeting you Patton, I look forward to furthering our correspondence.”

Patton gave him a small smile, “I look forward to it as well.” 

Logan smiled back.


	5. Do you trust me?

The next day the Logan and Patton met again at the cliffside, the tide was pulling in and the water was coming up to the edge of the the ledge. Patton was able to lean against it without a problem and Logan parked his blanket further away, just in case Patton decided to jump over the ledge and make a grab at him. The mermaid may have seemed friendly, but he rather not risk his life to test that theory.

“Greetings, Patton. Are you alright?” Logan started, finding it was usually better to engage in pleasantries before starting research.

Patton nodded with a sad smile, “I’m doing better, sorry about yesterday. Death may not mean a lot to you but it means a awful lot to me.”

“You misunderstand,” Logan said, a little quickly, “It is not that death does not mean much to me, it is a sad occurence and I do feel great sympathy for the loved ones of the departed. However, I do not feel the need to mourn someone I have never even seen, let alone met. If you or, heaven forbid, Thomas were to pass I would likely need some time to mourn and reflect.”

Patton thought about that for a second, “You’d be sad if I died?”

“Well, yes. Firstly, it would completely end my research and it be impossible for me to gain more information. Secondly, you have proven yourself to be quite friendly and enjoyable, and I’d be saddened by the loss of a-” Logan awkwardly cleared his throat and readjusted his tie, “-possible friend.”

Patton’s face lite up into an adorable grin, “You wanna be friends?”

“If possible,” Logan answered with a shy smile. There was a light blush dusting his cheeks, he wondered what was causing such a reaction from him.

Patton squealed happily and slipped off the ledge, back into the water. He quickly pulled himself back up, “I would love to be your friend! I love making new friends! Just the other day I made a friend with a sea turtle and before that I met a sea lion and before that there was a pod of dolphins and before then I had a bunch of friends at our old pod. Virgil and I had to move though because DW became leader and she decided she was going to make Virgil her mate. Which she’s technically allowed to do, but it’s a super old rule that almost no one enforces anymore and it’s super dumb. So we escaped and tried to join another pod, but they were afraid we were going to bring trouble, especially since DW was still trying to get to Virgil, so we just had to get as far away as possible instead, but it’s okay because we have each other and I’m making new friends all the time- like the sea turtle, and the sea lion, and the pod of dolphins, and you!”

Logan had opened his notebook and had started writing notes down the moment he realized Patton wasn’t going to stop talking right away. He finished a note about mermaid pods and hierarchy and took a minute to think about what he wanted to ask, there was a lot to pull from the information he just gained. “I’m glad you got away from her, she does not seem all that kind. Is there any chance she could find you again?”

Patton considered that for a moment, “Maybe, we traveled pretty far but it was only a couple days of swimming, two weeks at most. She’d have to bring the whole pod with her, but if she headed in the right direction she could find us again in a couple weeks if she wanted. But, I don’t think there is anything to worry about! It’s been a year and we haven’t seen or heard a peep from her, she probably picked a different mate and dropped it.”

Logan nodded and wrote everything down, “I would hate to see you go, but if you believe she choose another mate, why don’t you go back?”

“Well, she could have not chosen a different mate and go for Virgil again, or she could have a mate and still go for Virgil, or she could have us killed or just won’t let us back into the pod, or she could have me killed or sent away and but take Virgil,” Patton explained solemnly, he had rested his head in his crossed arms and was frowning at the ground now. Logan decided he didn’t like it when Patton was sad, he would rather him be happy. “Just too many things could go wrong for us.”

“You seem really close to this Virgil, can I hear more about him?” Logan asked, he hypothesised bringing up a person Patton was obviously fond of would bring back his smile. He doubted he’d get much research from this topic, but somethings were more important than research. 

Logan’s hypothesis was correct and Patton immediately brightened up, “Yes! Virgil is the bestest mermaid ever! We’ve known each other since we were pups and we’ve been inseparable since. He’s a little anxious baby usually, but he can be super scary if he wants. He’s always making sure I don’t get into trouble and I make sure he doesn’t spend his whole life worrying,” Patton giggled a bit and smiled up at Logan, “I wish you could meet him.”

“Why can’t I?” Logan questioned. His mind immediately shot to the prospect that perhaps the other mermaid had died sometime in the last year; however, he quickly tossed that thought away as Virgil was probably purple mermaid he had seen the other day. Despite that the thought still made him sad even though he had never met said mermaid. This was a contradiction to the statement he had given Patton early about not mourning someone he did not know. Why did he feel such feelings for someone he’s only heard the name of today? Was it Patton’s doing?

“He doesn’t like humans very much, says they’re too dangerous,” Patton explained, “He’d chew my ear off for talking to you.”

It took Logan a few moments to figure out that Patton was most likely using an idiom and that Virgil was not going to literally chew Patton’s ear off. Well, he hoped that was the case anyway. “What makes humans so dangerous?”

“Well, um- I don’t mean to offend, but we’re told humans pull mermaids out of the water kill them, mostly by leaving them in the sun to dry out,” Patton looked nervous as he said it, but Logan started laughing once he had finished. He looked up at Logan, shocked, “What’s so funny?”

Logan took a deep breath and grinned at Patton, “We have similar stories about mermaids.”

Patton had a confused half-smile, “What-? What stories do you have for mermaids?”

“Mermaids pulling people into water and drowning them,” Logan answered, “No offense to you Patton, but that’s why I sat so far from the water.”

Patton blinked as he come to a realization and reached out, making a grabbing motion at Logan. His hand came up a good distance short. He lifted him onto the ledge so he sat with his tail still dipped in the water and reached again, his hand now grazing Logan’s knee. Logan scooted back an inch and smirked.

Patton pouted playfully, “I didn’t realize you were so far away.”

“I could come closer if you’d like,” Logan suggested and then teased, “But can I trust you not to pull me down and drown me?”

“Only if I can trust you not to pull me up and dry me out,” Patton shot back, sticking his tongue out.

Logan scooted forward again, and stuck his hand out for Patton, completely closing the distance, “It’s a deal.” 

Patton beamed and took Logan’s hand, shaking it, “It’s a friendship.”

Suddenly a figure popped up in the water near Patton, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water; taking Logan with him.


	6. Virgil Helps

The human scooted forward again, and stuck his hand out for Patton, completely closing the distance between them, “It’s a deal.” 

Patton beamed and took his hand, shaking it, “It’s a friendship.”

Then a two wet hands grabbed Patton’s arm and pulled down sharply, pulling him and, consequently, the human off of the land. There was a large splash and bubbles clouded the water. It wasn’t until he was pulled a few feet down that Patton had half the mind to let go of the human’s hand, who had begun struggling. The moment he had his hand back he swam back up to the surface, kicking Patton in his haste to get back to air. He winced and watched the human break the surface and climb back onto land.

He tried following after but the hands still had a firm grip on his arm, which he now recognized to be Virgil. “Shoot! Virgil, let me go! I have to go apologize!”

Virgil whipped around, he looked terrified and Patton immediately felt a little guilty, “Apologize!? Patton, he was trying to pull you out of the water!”

Patton pulled Virgil into a hug, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m fine. Don’t be scared okay? I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Virgil leaned into the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Patton’s waist, accidentally squeezing the spot the human kicked him. Patton didn’t say anything though, Virgil was more important right now. Virgil took a shaky breath, “You were on the surface, he-he was pulling you out of the water. I told you to leave him alone. Humans are dangerous, please tell me you understand this now?”

Patton pulled back and kissed Virgil’s cheek, “Nope. I was right.”

Virgil looked shocked, “But he was-”

“He was shaking my hand,” Patton explained with a reassuring smile, “We’re friends now, it’s okay! Oh, well I hope it’s okay. I had just told him I wouldn’t pull him into the water, and then did just that. I hope he’s not mad.” Patton frowned and looked up to the surface, he couldn’t see anything past the ledge a couple feet above.

“If he’s mad then you definitely shouldn’t go back up there, what if he retaliates and pulls you out and I can’t get to you again?” Virgil worried, “Please, don’t go back up there.”

“He wouldn’t do that. Trust me on this. He’s probably more scared of you right now then you are of him,” Patton replied, “Please let me show you.”

Virgil looked between Patton and the surface, “I still don’t like it, but I’ll go see. We’re not leaving the water though, okay?”

“No leaving the water, I promise,” Patton swore. He gently took Virgil’s hand and led him up to the ledge, which was had lowered about an inch below the water since he had met up with the human. Said Human was sitting on his blanket a good couple feet away, completely soaked. He was looking at Patton expectantly, but, thankfully, not untrustingly.

“I was hoping you’d come back, I think I am deserving of an explanation,” He said curtly.

“I am so so sorry about that! Virgil-” Patton pointed to where he thought Virgil was and realized the other mermaid had never broke the surface. He dipped down and grabbed the other’s arm, pulling him up and into view of the human, “Virgil thought you were trying to pull me out of the water.”

The human sighed in relief and his face softened into a smile, “Well that is acceptable, I was worried you were the pranking type and that I had sealed my fate in getting drenched everyday. It is nice to meet you Virgil, I assure you I mean no harm to Patton.”

Patton grinned excitedly, “You’d still be friends with me if I pranked you everyday?”

He squinted at Patton suspiciously, “...No.”

Patton laughed, “You totally would!”

He glared and looked away, “I would not! It be too much trouble.”

“So-” Virgil cut in, “You actually want to be friends with Pat? No tricks?”

The human’s expression changed quickly to a shy one, “Patton has proven himself to be charismatic, trustworthy and pleasant company, I would believe a friendship with him would be.. nice.”

Virgil stared intensely at the human for a moment before sighing, “Alright, you two can be friends.”

“I don’t see how that is-”

“Yay! Thanks Virgie!” Patton exclaimed, cutting off the human and hugging Virgil. He didn’t want the two to fight right away. He wanted them to be friends!

“BUT,” Virgil continued, still staring at the human, “Patton is to never leave the water, understand, human?”

He looked like he wanted to argue, but Patton gave him his signature sea lion puppy eyes and he conceded, “I understand; and, for your knowledge, my name is Logan.”

Patton cheered. He got a new friend! 

Also, on the plus side, he finally said his name. Patton had forgotten to ask earlier and this way he didn’t accidentally call him ‘human’ or something later on.

However, he felt a little disappointed to hear that he wouldn’t be allowed on land. Sure, if he really wanted he could talk to Virgil and make compromises, Virgil was just trying to keep him safe as always; and, even if Virgil hadn’t said anything, it’s not like he would be able to do anything. A tail wasn’t helpful on land the same as legs weren’t much help in the water. If Patton went on land he’d have to have to go back before he could do anything that would be fun. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it though. What if he did go on land? What if he had legs like Logan and got to explore and play? He could go about doing and seeing all the things he was curious about. It was impossible, but maybe now with Logan as his friend he could try living through him? It wouldn’t be same, but if Logan was going to ask about mermaids, Patton didn’t see a problem with asking about humans.

Virgil smirked and held out his hand for Logan, “Alright Logan, shake on it?” Patton knew that look, this wasn’t going to end well.

Logan was still a few feet away from the water and would have to come forward to reach. Logan looked hesitant but stood up and came forward, the rising tide lapping lightly at his feet as he bent down and took Virgil’s hand. An exasperated sigh left Patton as Virgil yanked Logan forward and moved out the way, letting Logan splash head first into the water, for the second time. 

“That wasn’t very nice, he trusted you,” Patton pouted at Virgil as Logan’s head popped out of the water.

Logan didn’t immediately leave the water, he swam in place a few moments, glaring at Virgil, who was laughing wildly, before throwing himself at him, pushing his head below water. Virgil was unaffected by the attack and wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist, lifting him up as he came up again, “Y’know we can’t drown a mermaid, right?”

Logan pushed and shoved at Virgil’s arms and shoulders to get him to let go, “It was not an attempted drowning, it was an attempt to create an equal action to your own. However, I realize now, that that- Was- A mistake!” Logan grunted as he pushed with, what looked like, all his strength, against Virgil’s arms. 

When it became clear that Logan wasn’t affecting Virgil at all he stopped struggling and just glared at the mermaid, “How strong are you? I consider myself of slightly above average strength for my age and build, but I am not seeming to make any progress on removing myself from your arms.”

“Really? You feel about as strong as a little pup,” Virgil laughed, he swam closer to Patton, “Here, Pat, take him and see for yourself.”

Logan started struggling again, hitting Virgil’s arms to get him to let go, “No, I am not a child or a toy to be passed around! I am wet and in heavy clothing and I wish to be on land now.”

“Virgil, don’t be mean!” Patton exclaimed, he took Logan out of Virgil’s arms and help him back onto the ledge. He had to admit though, that Logan did indeed feel as light and as strong as a pup.

Logan sighed tiredly the moment he was on land again, “Well, I’ve had enough research for today. Thank you, Patton, for your time and friendship, will I see you again tomorrow?”

“Definitely!” Patton chirped. 

“Virgil, it’s been a... experience to meet you,” Logan choose his words carefully, “You are not entirely unpleasant.”

“Laying the charm in thick, huh?” Virgil chuckled.

Patton smacked Virgil’s arm. “Play nice!” He chastised, “Both of you,” he tacked on at the end, giving Logan a pointed look.

Logan laughed light-heartedly, “Good day to you both.” Logan turned away from the water to grab his things from the ground.

“Bye!” Patton yelled, pulling Virgil down as well.


	7. Patton doesn't keep secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tells Logan about something pretty important to him and Logan finds himself with a need to help Patton and also for something else, though he's not sure what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep sorry this took so long I don't write a lot during the summer

Weeks went by and Logan had felt he built a good relationship with the two mermaids. It had, surprisingly, not taken much time to gain Virgil’s trust like Logan had thought. Though it took Virgil awhile to gain his trust as he had pulled Logan into the water twice more. He had refused to come close to the water for three weeks before Virgil could convince him he would not do it again. Even longer for Logan to become comfortable engaging or taking part in physical contact with him, not that either of them initiated physical contact much. Patton was usually the one that was very handsy with the both of them, not that either of them to mind it. However, Logan had conceded that no matter what he did he would end up getting wet in some way or another whilst he was friends with mermaids.

Logan had also built up a large amount of scientific information on the mermaids. Enough to dedicate an entire journal to his mermaid friends. Though he will admit to adding more personal opinions and diary entries than he would usually allow within his research, but he felt that it was certainly all right since this subject was a more personal one and he had no intentions of publishing his findings. As it stood both mermaids and humans feared one another, Logan hated to think what would result if the human race suddenly had free access to a text on the strengths, weaknesses, and general science of mermaids. Humanity was rarely known for its kindness, which is why he was glad Patton had so little connection to it. 

Or so he thought, however, Patton was full of more surprises than Logan had considered possible. 

Patton had pulled himself up on the familiar ledge with a big grin and a bigger question, “Where is the music coming from? The music in the town?”

“Can you hear it from here?” Logan asked instead of answering, looking across the water to the docks of the town that was over a half mile away from where he sat. “That’s quite a distance.”

Patton looked slightly guilty. “No. I swam up to the docks to listen.”

“Does Virgil know about this? You getting so close to other humans?” Logan raised an eyebrow. Despite their friendship, Virgil was still adamant that all humans were dangerous and that Logan was the only “cool” one. Logan did not blame him; he was sure if another mermaid made their appearance he would go nowhere near as close to the water as he did now.

“He does. He doesn’t want me to, but he can’t stop me,” Patton answered sheepishly. “I’d never keep a secret like that from Virgil.”

Logan chuckled. “I believe that.”

“Now, about that music- I can’t see where it’s coming from,” Patton pleaded.

“A band. It came in two days ago and from what I hear they’re staying all week to perform.”

Patton smiled dreamily, “I wish I could watch them play. I want to dance to the music. To sing along..”

Logan blinked, surprised. “You do?”

Patton blushed and nodded. “I do.”

Well, this was an interesting development. Logan hummed and laid down on his stomach. He shifted until he was comfortable and then gestured for Patton to continue. 

Patton pulled himself up a little further onto the ledge, “I know I just said I don’t keep secrets, but there is just one I’ve been holding for a while-” He began to spout out to Logan in great length about his secret wish to be human. How human life seemed so interesting and amazing and complicated. It really was a whole other world that Patton had yet, and may never, discover. 

“-I’ll always come back to the water,” Patton finished with a sad smile, “But if I could be on land, even for just a day, I think I’d be the happiest mermaid alive.”

Logan smiled and took Patton’s hand. “I think that’s a very good wish. Although I warn you, human life can bore as well.”

“Well, is your life boring?” Patton asked, a knowing grin on his face.

Logan laughed. “No. I guess not, but that’s thanks to you, not any other human. Except Thomas, he’s a good friend too.”

“Oh, and I’d love to meet Thomas! He’s seems so nice the way you talk about him,” Patton added.

“He is,” Logan agreed. Then Patton smiled at Logan that adorable little smile. The sun bounced off his brown curls, turning them gold, more freckles than ever covered his face, his blue eyes shined with a million white stars in the irises. The world stopped around them; it was just the two of them and no one else. Logan could feel the tiniest bit of heat rising to his cheeks, the smallest increase in heart rate, and a sudden realization that, no matter what, he had to get Patton to see that band.

Virgil’s head popped out of the water a little away’s from the land, “Patton! Come on!” 

With that the moment ended, and it left Logan even more confused about his feelings than ever. He never felt this way around his other friends. Sure he felt he would do a lot for Thomas or even Virgil, but the determination that set in to get Patton out of the water was something new and heart-racing. He left like he could do the impossible, but only if it was for Patton and Patton alone.

“Oh, that’s my cue! Got to go Lo-Lo,” Patton chirped and slid his hand out from under Logan’s hand, who had completely forgotten he was holding it. “See you later.”

“Yes, see you later, Patton,” Logan said hesitantly as the pink faded from his cheeks and he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Logan was never one to dwell on his feelings but these were ones that left something to be desired. Though he could not decipher what it was that he wanted. Was something missing from his and Patton’s relationship? He had thought they had reached the peak point of friendship; what more was there?

Patton waved as he swam out to Virgil before diving below the water with him. Logan waited till he believed the two were truly before packing up his things and heading back to the lighthouse. He was already thinking of all the different recipes books he would pull off his shelves to find what he needed. He pushed the thoughts of his feelings away for now. That was a mystery for another time. The important mystery now was figuring out which mix of magical ingredients would create the desired result: making Patton human.


End file.
